


Phone texted

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Mickey, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey sick at work. Ian cute dork.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian : Mickey I’m so in love with you. I love you madly deeply in love with you I said it twice..

 

Mickey: haha love you too babe.

 

Ian: Mick?

 

Mickey: What ?

 

Ian: you're going to come home?

 

Mickey: No. I'm working nights.

 

Ian: You’re need anything?

 

Mickey:

 

Ian: I still love you miss you.

 

Mickey : I just left you this morning!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ian: I am sending you something... open the file.

 

Mickey smiled and laughed. He's seen Ian's dick before, but this was too much. 

 

Ian: Little Ian misses you too lol 


	3. Chapter 3

Ian: Yeah I know you wanted to see it again.

 

Mickey: You're funny and fucking dork. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey: Nah, I feel like shit. And I'm at work right now.

 

*

 

Ian: You need anything? Because you never said anything.

 

Mickey: I don’t know. But I feel really shitty.

 

Ian: Mick? Do you want me to come or not?

 

Mickey: Ian I'm getting sick, but I need this job. 


End file.
